Anything
by iheartdeaththekid
Summary: It's almost Soul's Birthday and Maka is having trouble deciding what to get him. What's worse, he keeps avoiding her! EPIC LEMON! lots of it in later chaps. first story, I 'preciate reviews : SOULxMAKA BLACK*STARxTSUBAKI
1. Chapter 1: ANXIETY

It's almost Soul's Birthday and Maka is having trouble deciding what to get him. what's worse, he keeps avoiding her!  
EPIC LEMON! lots of it in later chaps. first story, I'd appreciate reviews :D  
SOULxMAKA BLACK*STARxTSUBAKI

AN:

Helooooooo…

Just saying that I was bored and felt like writing :P first story and lemon, you can be harsh if you want.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!  
I totally wish I did, then I could make all this stuff happen bwahahaha

*ehem* …. Aside from that, on with the show!

BTW: this takes place a few years later when they're all about 16 or 17. BLACK STAR IS ACTUALLY TALLER THAN TSUBAKI NOW!! ikr?

* * *

_It had to be perfect. I know it might sound cheesy but it is for him after all, I can just give him some worthless pile of junk. I have to get him something worthwhile, meaningful. Something he would call "cool", but what do I do about that? How would I know what's cool? UGH! What am I going to do? _

Maka sat on her bed, thinking so much that her brain was throbbing with thought. She was stressed, tired and hungry, but most of all, she was at her wit's end with trying to answer one simple question: _what am I getting Soul for his birthday?_

"aarrgggghhh!" The Meister writhed on her comforter, furiously rubbing her temples. Soul's birthday was tomorrow. To be precise, she only had about six or seven hours before it officially began. She felt completely hopeless. The pig-tailed teen had gone through every possible option of gift, but each one had more cons than pros. For example: computer game? Too "one-use". Sunglasses? He has a million pairs. Book? Are you friggin kidding me!? There were a million more situations identical to these that Maka had buried in the depths of her straining brain; none of them could help her in her time of need.

It didn't help that lately, he appeared to be avoiding her. The few recent interactions they had consisted of her approaching him with news or a announcements such as, "Hey Soul! Dinner's ready!" or, "Soul you forgot to take a towel with you." Whenever the second situation occurred, Soul would abruptly insist that she just leave it outside the bathroom. When he was done, he would crack open the door, peek from side to side and snatch the fluffy cloth behind the door. What bothered her most was that she never got the chance to ask him what he wanted for his birthday! The Meister was snapped from her trance by a sudden knock at the door. It could only be one person. It was a surprise, due to his distancing himself form her.

"Maka?" Soul called out from behind the closed door. Maka sighed then sat up on her bed, swinging her legs off of the side.

"What is it Soul, I'm a little busy at the moment…" she trailed off; she wouldn't let him see her like this. After all, once you mix stress, rolling around on a bed and tugging on pigtails, you end up with one rough looking Maka.

"Me and Black*Star are going out for a bit, I'll be back for dinner. Also, Tsubaki asked if you could come over. She wants to talk about something." This was her chance!

"Sure Soul! I'll head over to their place right now! Have fun with Black*Star!" In what seemed like one swift movement, she brushed her hair, washed her face and as out the door faster than you could say Shibusen, leaving Soul trapped in a temporary wind tunnel.

Maka crashed into Tsubaki and Black*Star's house, making quite a ruckus, still it didn't phase the residents.

"TSUBAKI! I NEED TO-" the Meister finally noticed she walked in on something she shouldn't have, gluing her widened eyes to the floor and blushing the brightest shade of red you've ever seen. As silent and swiftly as possible, Maka fixed the door and slid outside to wait out the couple. She could still hear grunts and groans through the door. Without even glancing at the intrusion, Black*Star and Tsubaki were, well… sharing a moment.

* * *

AN:

well, an un-eventful first chapter, but guess what?

go on guess!

THATS RIGHT!!!!

THERE'S LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!

but it's not Maka and Soul...Who could it be? *DUN DUN DUN*


	2. Chapter 2: ACCIDENT

Hey! second chapter! wahooo!

and THIS chapter has LEMON! *lemon dance* -- not sure how that looks :/

enjoy, review please!

* * *

LEMON!!!!!! :D

Maka left the couple, unaffected by her entrance. They were in a deep state of euphoria, at the moment, all they understood was each other. Tsubaki's moans were muffled by a passionate kiss supplied by Black*Star. Their tongues tumbled about within each other's mouths, engaged in a game of dominance, both playing to win. The assassin's calloused hands skimmed swiftly and greedily over his weapon's slim, soft body with up and down motions, breaking the regularity every now and then to firmly grope a succulent breast. These rough squeezes pushed squeals from Tsubaki and coaxed lustful moans from Black*Star. Both were pulling each other farther into the deep abyss of ecstasy.

Black*Star pulled Tsubaki's legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms more firmly around his strong neck, after all, he was taller than her now. He carried his Goddess to the couch and positioned himself above her, licking, kissing and biting her between her neck and shoulder bone, her sweet spot, causing her to latch onto his hair caressing and holding one for dear life.

"Ohhhh…Black*Star…don't stop…." Her whimpers and pleas nearly drove him to the edge. He couldn't take it anymore, the assassin yanked off her shirt, ripping a sleeve.

Maka:

_Uuuugghh! How long are they going to take!? I knew they had progressed their relationship but…this? Already?_

It seemed a bit ridiculous to Maka, since it seemed they were both expecting company. That, or Soul didn't know that they had gotten this far ahead with each other. How she envied their love.

_*sigh* I wonder if I'll ever find someone right for me…_

_TALLY HO! TO THE LEMON!: _

He looked his prize beneath him, sweaty, chest heaving, he salivated. He took her nipple in his mouth, hungrily sucking as if it were his last drink. Tsubaki cried out, pulling and twisting his hair, her breath hitching with each wet contact. She arched her back into his mouth, begging for closer contact. Her master's calloused hand massaged and groped her other breast, soon his mouth and hand switched roles.

Tsubaki had had enough. She flipped him over, and before Black*Star knew what was happening; his weapon was already disrobing him. He loved when she got like this. She was usually so calm and levelheaded, seeming so innocent, but when things would get hot, she'd get hotter. She ripped his vest clean off, leaving her partner stunned, she was never this aggressive when they did it. As soon as she had finished with him, she began on herself, teasing and pulling at her waistband oh so seductively. Black*Star's member stiffened even more. She noticed and with a sweet smile, leaned down and gently kissed the tip.

Black*Star hissed and grunted.

"Tsuuubbaaakkkii……" he moaned loudly as she wrapped her tongue every which way around his throbbing shaft. Her teeth grazed his skin and sent shivers up his body, he was wound to bursting when she stopped, leaving a horrified boy lying underneath her. To further tease him, she sat up and coaxingly said,

"Aren't you late meeting Soul?" He was dumbfounded and unequivocally pissed.

He turned to her with an animal look in his eye, unnerving Tsubaki just the slightest. The assassin ripped off her skirt and flipped her over, lust blinding him. His victim giggled and pouted.

"You're not getting away that easy!" he whispered in a husky voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who said I was?"

Maka:

"BLACK*STAR!!! DON"T STOP! OHHH! BLACK*STAR!!!!"

"TUBAKI! TSUBAKKKKIIIII" Muffled cries flooded into Maka's ears through the door. The scythe meister did her best to block the sounds from her ears, she felt so wrong!

_I should just leave! This isn't right, they're my friends and they're doing that with ME outside, waiting for them to finish! UGH! What am I doing!_

Maka held her eyes shut as tight as possible, just wanting it to be over.

* * *

hey, if youre peeved cos i didnt write them going all the way, sorry.

this story is mostly about Maka and Soul so i'm saving the juicy stuff for them.

ehhhh.....my back hurts....i might write a Black*Star/Tsubaki particular story later but now i have to sleep -.- zzzZZZ

hope you liked this chapter :D

wait up for the next installment! 3

dont take any wooden nickels!


	3. Chapter 3: REALIZATION

Hey :D

i'll try to write a chapter every day or so :)

but i do have school work so...yeah

if you dont like TsuxStar, sorry, i too prefer SoxMa but i'm saving the really REALLY juicy stuff for the end ;D

Soul and Maka deserve it

hope you guys like this chapter

OH! BTW i still dont own Soul Eater which STILL sucks for me :(

enjoy! review :D)))

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were completely clothed by the time two minutes passes from their…err….moment together. Maka had snuck back behind a tree, so that when Black*Star left the house, she would appear to be just walking up. She remembered back to her embarrassing moment, blushing loudly. Suddenly, there was a thud and Black*Star bolted out of the house, the largest grin you've ever laid eyes on plastered to his face, and looking happier than the now setting sun. Maka knew why. _That's it!_ She thought, _No WAY I __**can't**__ talk to Tsubaki about this! Talking about Soul's present is just going to have to wai-._

She stopped the thought. Finding the right thing to be Soul's present was the thing driving her crazy all week! But still, she wanted to find how her best friend was doing. _No! I came here early for this! I embarrassed myself for this! She WILL help me find the right gift!_ With a new determination, the meister marched up to the house and knocked on the door.

Tsubaki answered the door, smiling as pleasantly as ever, as if she had no cares in the world.

"Hi Maka! I'm glad you came I have to talk to you." Before Maka could even open her mouth she was being pulled into Tsubaki's room. Tsubaki locked the door behind her, even though no one else but them was home. The news must be important. The weapon shuffled over and sat on the bed next to her best friend, her smile was still there but the way she was playing with her skirt told Maka that she was nervous about something.

"Tsubaki, what is it?" The meister looked at the chain-scythe with sincere worry. Tsubaki wasn't usually like this, well, she did worry a lot, mostly about something Black*Star was about to do, but Maka could tell this was eating at her friend form the inside out.

"It's…erm…." Her answer trailed off.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, you know you can tell me anything, but if you're not ready to…."

"No! Uh…sorry….I'll tell you." Maka was startled by the outburst but didn't let it show, she just listened. Tsubaki took a deep breath and clenched her fingers.

"Uhm…it's Black*Star. He….um…we…er…" Maka leaped up.

"IF THAT ASSHOLE DID ANYTHING TO HURT YOU I SWEAR I WILL SMASH HIS FACE IN SO HARD THA-!" Tsubaki desperately tried to settle her protective friend down.

"No! No! It's nothing like that…well..." Maka sat down calming herself, trusting Tsubaki's words.

"I'm sorry, go on." Tsubaki took another deep breath, determination lining her features.

"Ma and Black*Star are having…erm...sex." Maka tried to look surprised but she had to admit, it was hard. Still it was enough and Tsubaki fell for it, blushing about seven shades. Maka continued the act.

"Oh. Wow Tsubaki, I didn't know you guys had progressed THAT much!" On the inside, the meister was quite disappointed with her performance, but her friend seemed to appreciate it. Maka pushed the worried look, this time, not acting. Tsubaki read her face and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Don't worry; I'm fine with it! I actually really like it! He isn't pushing me or anything like that!" The chain scythe waved her arms in front of her somewhat defensively.

"Okay, just making sure, but believe you me, if he ever does something to you, all you have to do is call me and you wont have to see his face ever again!"

Maka grinned, knowing her best friend was happy made HER happy. Tsubaki put her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka, I want you to know that when you fall in love, when you find the person you most care about, more than anything else, that is when you'll be happiest, because, right now, I am happiest. I have Black*Star AND you!" Maka made a face.

"Tsubaki, I don't think I'll ever find someone. Not anytime soon anways…"

"Hey! Don't talk like that! One day, some one will say 'hey Maka, have a boyfriend?' or 'are you in love?' and you'll picture a face in your head and it will catch you completely off guard!" Tsubaki laughed to herself but Maka's face was stricken with shock, when Tsubaki said that, about seeing the face, she had pictured…

_why him? Am I really in love with him? Well, I think of him a lot, were great friends, heck I LIVE with him! And his eyes are such, and his eyes are so...Argh! What am I thinking! But what if she's right? What if I AM in love with…_

Maka lost her train of thought when Tsubaki had a sudden epiphany.

"Maka! Once we get you a boyfriend, I'll finally get you to relate with me when it come to boys! We have to find you one straight away!"They laughed together and hugged but then Maka remembered her issue, now with even more vigor due to recent thoughts.

"OH! Tsubaki! I almost forgot! You have to help me!" Maka's sudden outburst caused Tsubaki to jump, falling off the bed.

"Oh! Sorry." Maka helped her friend up.

"Don't worry about it, what do you need my help with?" they both sat down on the bed together. The meister tried to sit still but her eyes wandered and she made the mistake of looking at the clock. _Only no! I only have 5 hours left ti'll his birthday starts!_

"Tsubaki! You've got to help! I only have five hours left until Soul's birthday starts and I don't have a present! I don't even know what to get him! I don't know where to start!" Tsubaki playfully stroked her chin, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard. She suddenly stopped, beamed at Maka and snapped her fingers.

"Got it!" Maka was awestruck.

"Just like that?!" She couldn't believe it! What she had been stressing over for about a week, Tsubaki could figure out within mere seconds!

"Yep! Just like that! C'mon! We're going SHOPPING!" Tsubaki yanked Maka by the wrist, out the door into the moonlit evening atmosphere.

* * *

YOSH! done!

with that chapter anyways :P

wrote it in an hour and a half *whooo*

in the next chapter, Soul and Black*Star talk about stuff, Maka also gets her gift ;D

rate and review plz!


	4. Chapter 4: SICKNESS?

YAY! another chapter....:P

hope you like it. i apologize to all of those waiting for some steamy SoulxMaka action but my word of advice to you guys is to just BE PATIENT!!!

it will come in one of the next few chapters k?

enjoy! plz review :D

* * *

"C'mon! Is that the best you've got?! YAHOO!!!" Black*Star flipped over Soul's head, and made yet another slam-dunk.

"Yes! 25 to 0! HAHAHA! A little off your game today aren't we?" The young Assassin spun the basketball on his finger, laughing triumphantly. Soul wasn't even trying; he had too much on his mind to be paying attention to things like basketball. To be honest, the Scythe had only agreed to go one on one with his friend to clear his mind, but it just seemed to be making matters worse.

_C'mon Soul, you'll get over it! God this is so uncool! There's nothing wrong with you, it's just a phase! Yeah… just a phase…_

Soul had been telling himself those three words all week, just to get by. Black*Star finished his idiotic victory dance in time to see Soul let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Hey Soul? You okay? You haven't been looking too good, did something happen?" In truth, he looked terrible, he was sulky, gloomy and depressed. His hair was messier than usual from lack of sleep and his eyes looked sunken back and tired.

"Hey, Black*Star…can I tell you something." Soul didn't look up; his eyes were firmly stuck to a discolored spot on the pavement.

"Sure Soul, what's bothering you?" said Black*Star, half paying attention and still playing with the basketball.  
"I'm serious Black*Star, and if you're ready to listen to me then you need to be too! This is important…" Soul still didn't look up. He gritted his teeth and his jaw was tense. Black*Star saw him and couldn't do anything BUT listen to his depressed friend.

"Okay, Soul. I'm listening." Soul closed his eyes and let out a long, heaving sigh.

"H-how did you know that you were in l-love with Tsubaki?" The scythe's voice was shaky. Soul was embarrassed, that Black*Star looked at him with a bit of disbelief. Just as he was about to start laughing at his friend's question, he quickly remembered to be serious, something that didn't come easily to the assassin.

*ehem* "Well, to be honest, I didn't know I was in love with her, I thought I was sick or something." Soul looked up, his eyes showed some surprise.

"Really?" he said, confused.

"Yeah! Really. Every time I saw her, or talked to her, or even thought about her, I would get this uncomfortable knotty feeling in my stomach and my lungs and heart felt like they were tightening up." Black*Star told his tale with gusto, complete with hand motions.

"I would try to distance myself as much as I could form her, not too sure why. I thought it would help the feelings get better, but all they did was make them stronger, making me more depressed." Soul could tell that his friend wasn't really telling a story anymore, but actually reliving a memory, almost as if playing it back in his mind, but Soul was listening in on everything.

"When I finally realized it, that I was in love with her, it was that night she had an important date with a guy form out of town." Black*Star rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, I was sitting at home the whole time, waiting I guess. I had never liked the idea of Tsubaki going out on dates, but this particular time pissed me off and I had no idea why. I didn't know it at the time but I was jealous. So there I was, waiting, when all of the sudden the door opens real quietly, and she walks in, like she doesn't want anyone to notice. And then I hear…" he takes a breath…

"I hear some real soft crying and peek around the doorway to see what's going on…and she's just…sitting…there. With her back up against the door, crying her eyes out." They're both sitting on the ground now, the sun already set. There was a brief moment of silence before Soul spoke.

"What did you…do?" Black*Star chuckled to himself.

"What COULD I do? I'll tell you what, not much! The weirdest part is, I didn't have to do anything, my body did everything for me…" Black*Star would never forget it.

**There she was, sitting there on the floor, with her back to the door, sobbing. Tears cascaded down her ivory skin and landed softly on the floor below. He watched, scared, for her. Before the assassin knew what was happening, he had her in his arms, stroking her wet cheek.**

**"What happened Tsubaki?" he let out in a whisper.**

**"H-he…i-i-i…s-said I was-s…" she was crying so hard that she almost threw up. She looked up at Black*Star and tried to calm herself, he always made her feel safe.**

**"Shhhh…" he said softly, "tell me when your ready." He gently stroked her forehead.**

**"But-t…i-i-i…" before Tsubaki could say another word, she was sleeping in the assassin's arms, face still stained.**

"We stayed like that the whole night, fell asleep at the door. When she woke up she explained that the good for nothing who had asked her out tried to force her to sleep with him." The assassin's jaw tensed and fists clenched. Soul's eyes widened, he was still new to most concepts that had to do with sex, and was a little bit surprised that something like this would happen to Tsubaki. Black*Star continued.

"Of course she refused, but that's when things got messy. She said he slapped, her, but that wasn't the worst. Just as he was about to leave her, out on the rainy street, he called her a…" his breath was a bit ragged.

"She said he called her a 'fat, ugly, bitch who would spend the rest of her days alone." There was another awkward moment of silence. For a while, the two boys sat together, looking at the moon. Soul decided to speak.

"When she told you, what did you do?" Black*Star blushed deep crimson.

"Uhhhh….you know….just…comforted her…"

**_HE WHAT!!!! That piece of SHIT!!! If I find him, I'll POUND HIS FUCKING HEAD IN!!!_**

**Tears rolled down Tsubaki's soft face as she recalled her memories of the night prior. Black*Star tilted her chin upwards, looking into her beautiful clear orbs.**

**"That jerk doesn't know what he's saying, you're beautiful… you're kind and gentle…you will never spend a day alone in your life so long as I'm alive. I promise you, because I …l-love you…." Tsubaki cried harder…wrapping her arms around her master….**

**"Really?" questioned Soul, "I would have thought you had some kind of bonding moment or something…." Black*Star laughed nervously.**

"Hehehe… I know right? But anyways, I want you to realize that no one told me I loved her except myself. I knew it as soon as I looked her straight in the eyes, and saw myself looking back through them. We connected for a moment and I never wanted to disconnect. That's how I knew. …Say Soul, why'd you ask?" Soul face turned red. It took a minute, but pretty soon a little bell went of in that empty head of Black*Star's. He jumped into the air.

"=O! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOEMONE AREN'T YOU! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE SURE!" The assassin's grin stretched form ear to ear. He danced around stupidly pointing and laughing at his embarrassed friend.

_But, _Soul thought, _he's right. The moods, the depression. The feeling in my chest when I get look at her. There's no denying it Soul, you're in love…_

_With Maka Albarn…_

Black*Star saw that Soul wasn't moving and stopped hopping around.

"Hey Soul, you okay? You look funny…"

"Shut up, I feel fine. I feel better than fine I feel so cool right now it's not funny, now come on, we have to get back to the apartment," The scythe stood and dragged Black*Star by the shirt collar,

"we have to get ready. I know what I want for my birthday, and I have to make sure I get her…" Black*Star knitted his brow.

"Her?"

* * *

OOHHHHHH (:D

what or WHO does Soul want for his birhtday? heheheheh.....

*NOT A PERV* just open minded :P

thanks for reading guys, one of the next chapters with have SoxMa love, promise 3

review! plz 3

i'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: EMBARRASSMENT

DUDE! thanks for reading :P

here is yet another installment to "ANYTHING"

i hope you like it

more importantly: i will **Definitely not **be able to update for the next few days because im going to a softball tournament! :DDDD

so, sorry, i'll be in Bucharest but i'll be back on Sunday :)

once again i dont own Soul eater, OR NCIS for this chapter.

thanks for reading! 3 ya!

* * *

"Tsubaki! Why not? It's my present to him!" Maka pouted at her best friend.

"I already told you: I thought of the idea, so now _I_ get to buy it and write the card, plus you cant see it until he does." The chain scythe said smugly. The pair was walking along the dimly lit streets of Death City, Soul's present dangling from Tsubaki's hand. Since they had left Tsubaki and Black*Star's house, they had gone in and out of several stores Maka barely paying attention to Tsubaki's actions as to notice which store she got it from. Regret was the only emotion felt by the green-eyed meister now. They stopped in front of Maka and Soul's apartment.

"So… you're not even giving me a hint?" the pig-tailed girl asked.

"Nope. Not even the slightest." She quickly answered. "*I just wish that I could see both of your faces when he opens it *" the weapon whispered.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing." the chain scythe placed a white envelope inside the small gift bag and handed the package to her friend.

"Just say the whole thing is from you! Don't even mention me. I already signed the card form you, so that's taken care of. Remember, NO PEEKING!" She beamed at her friend then turned to walk home.

*sigh* "I don't think I'll ever understand her…" Maka glanced down at the gift, the to peek was overwhelming, but she managed to suppress it.

"I'm home." The scythe meister called into the apartment. She didn't think she'd be home after Soul, but the clock already read 9:45, and she could hear him in his room. Before Maka did anything else, she went to her alarm clock and set it for 12:00 am, she wanted to be the first to wish Soul a happy birthday.

She was only just getting used to the idea that she loved Soul. She loved him a lot and wanted to be with him. They've known each other a long time, they trust each other, they're great friends, and she knows that he would protect her no matter what. She only had one problem; did he feel the same way? She plopped herself onto the couch and flipped on the TV to keep her mind off of Soul. A few minutes into "NCIS", she heard some one say,

"What's this?" She turned around; surprised she hadn't heard her partner walk in. He looked different to her somehow, his hair, shinier, his build, more muscular and his eyes were like two pools if flawless rubies.

The meister tried to hide her face from Soul, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. What was doing this?

"Oh….um… it's your birthday present…" Soul looked at her and for a moment Maka thought she saw his cheeks tint pink but figured it was her imagination.

"From you?" he asked.

"y-yeah…" the meister replied timidly. She scrambled for pillows to hide her face again. The scythe sat down at the table with the bag in his lap, toying with the protruding tissue paper, he had not yet looked at Maka directly, only away from her or vaguely in her direction.

There was a brief moment of silence before Soul inquired,

"C-can I open it now? Even though it's still a few hours until my actual birthday?"

Maka was dumbfounded that he would be that eager, but agreed nonetheless.

"Oh! Of course, I mean, it's your gift…" This time Maka could see the shade spread over Soul's face, this, in turn, made _her_ blush. Suddenly, she froze. She had only just remembered that she didn't know what the gift was, or even what was on the card. I guess she'd just have to endure whatever came out, luckily she trusted her best friend.

The Scythe rummaged around inside the bag for a bit until he fished out the card, encased in a neat white envelope. He ripped open the paper and pulled out a red birthday card. On the front in black swirly print, it read "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY." _Maka sighed in relief, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He opened the card, then read it out loud:

"Soul, Happy Birthday! This gift if for you to do as you please, I hope you like it!

Love, Maka…" Maka had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_LOVE, MAKA! What was she THINKING! Does she know? Guess it wouldn't surprise me… she can read me like a book…_

Soul rummaged through the rest of the package, hands wobbly, he was just as shaken as Maka was, except he was more excited than anything. Maybe she did love him! He scrambled through the wads of tissue paper that stood between him and his surprise. Maka was still contemplating her prior suspicions, a little too late I suppose…

_Hmmm…maybe…but that means, if she knew that I was in love with him! THE GIFT!_ But by the time her brain made sense of her gathered information, Soul has already holding his, or rather THEIR gift.

Maka looked at Soul and nearly blew up.

_I'm gonna KILL her!_

Within Soul's shaky grasp, was the frilliest, pair of black lace lingerie you've ever seen. In his other hand was a box of lavender scented candles. The pair was silent for far longer than necessary, until Maka finally spoke.

"Soul, I swear, I didn't know…. Tsubaki said she'd get you the present because I couldn't think of anything to get you." He looked up at her, features unreadable. "No! don't get me wrong! I spent FOREVER just trying to think of ideas, but none of them were…well…cool enough…."

Inside Soul was jumping up and down, he didn't care if she had gotten him a piece of STRING! He would be overjoyed with anything she gave him. Unfortunately, the gift had forcibly brought upon him inappropriate thoughts about Maka and him and a certain flurry of emotions had traveled down south.

There was another moment of silence, this time, Soul broke it.

"D-don't worry M-maka. It's-s fine… I h-have one r-request though…." Maka brightened, thanking Shinigami that he wasn't mad or disgusted.

"Of course Soul! Anything to make up for this!" Mustering up every last bit of courage in his body, he let it out.

"W-would you mind…um…trying it…on for me…?"

* * *

OMGGGGZZZZZ

you know what THIS means!

THE NEXT CHAPTER US A LEMON *FOAMFOAMFOAMFOAM*

i cant wait to write it *dirty thoughts* hehehe

sorry cant update for a while :\

review! i love you!


	6. Chapter 6: UNITED

OMIGODD I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

I REALLY DIDNT MEAN TO NOT UPDATE FOR OVER A WEEK BUT I HAD THE SOFTBALL TOURNAMENT AND EXAMS AND SHIT!

SORRYSORRYSORRY!

anywayyyys....IM DONE WITH THE CHAPTER FINALLY!

there will be more chapters, lemon chapters too, like the next one :P

i dont own SOUL EATER, wish i did :(

enjoy :D

(once again SORRY!)

* * *

"W-would you mind…um…trying it…on for me…?"

_SHIT! WHY DID I SAY THAT? THAT WAS __**TOO**__ FAR SOUL. Sure, it's what I WANTED, but why did I say it OUT LOUD? And NOW of all times! UGHHH! I'M AND __**IDIOT!**_

Sweat beaded off of the young man's forehead and down the side of his face. He had been busy using all of his self-control to keep calm around Maka that he wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth, this probably meant that if he wasn't paying attention to himself, he wouldn't be able to stop strong thoughts from transposing themselves into words.

The pair remained silent, looking anywhere but at each other, cheeks blushing seven shades. The silence was unbearable and they were both holding back eager words.

_He said what I think he said right? Try it on right? Would he really want to see me in…*gulp*…THAT? Does he really just want to see ME in…that…or would anyone do? Is it just one of those urges that guys his age get? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there…_

The Meister broke the silence,

"*Ehem*…um…Soul…if you w-want to see it on-n someone s-so why n-not find Blair… I'm sure she'll j-jump at the opportunity…" Maka tried not to sound too spiteful, but whenever she had to speak of Blair, the contempt just kind of slipped out. Soul blushed, but tried to hide it with a scoff.

"Please, Maka. Why would I want to see HER in THIS?" He gestured to the frilly things in front of him. His inner self tried to tell the rest of him how much it thought he was lying, but it was already too late. Maka WOULDN'T believe her ears. She was irritated now; when she spoke, it lined her words.

"I'd like to know that Soul! WHY NOT **HER**? WHY **ME?**" she had ended up yelling, "WHY WOULD YOU RATHER SEE **ME** IN THAT THING THAN HER? HUH? SHE'S PRETTIER, HAS BETTER SKIN, A NICER BODY! HELL, HER BOOBS ARE THREE TIMES THE SIZE OF MINE! I BET YOUR JUST **ITCHING **TO GET A GLIMPSE OF HER!" By this time the pigtailed teen was on her feet, finger aimed at her victim's face. The red-eyed weapon stood up, his voice raised and confused.

"I DON'T **KNOW** MAKA! I cant EXPLAIN IT! I JUST…"

"YOU **WHAT **SOUL? WHY ME?"

"I don't know! I just…"

"WHY **ME?" **

"Do you REALLY want to know!" he was shouting, both were on their feet, their faces only centimeters away.

"YES SOUL!"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"I SAID **YES!"**

"**IT"S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! There! I said it!" **The two looked at each other, they were both breathing heavily, bodies close together. Maka's eyes were wide with shock. The blushing scythe continued, his voice shaking.

"It's because…when I look at you, something in my chest feels like its missing, and b-because when you smile…something inside me wants to hold you… and never let you go. Ever…and when…" His list went on as he poured his heart out in front of the girl, but the meister could barley hear. He loved her? He loved her!

_I can't believe it! He actually loves someone like me! Why is my body so warm? I want to…I want to…_

Soul was finished was still going on, but as much as Maka wanted to hear more, she had plan she needed to carry out.

"Soul, shut up…" The scythe stopped, mid sentence and thoughts of rejection entered his mind.

_I knew it! She just doesn't feel that way about me… now, I've just poured out my soul in front of her, and things will never be the same… I can't do thi-_

A hand interrupted his thoughts, it wasn't his, and it was resting on the back of his neck. He looked down to see pure emerald orbs peering back. There was something in them, he couldn't quite tell. Then he saw it.

Lust.

The Scythe leaned down and gently pressed his lips unto his meister's soft, pink ones. There was no tongue; there was no lust, purely love. It was the kind of kiss that two people share to mark each other as theirs. It was the sealing kiss, a kiss handmade by each other's pure admiration.

Their embrace wasn't long, but it was long enough for each to gasp for air when they parted. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before crashing their lips together in a heated storm of passion. Their tongues trailed the other's lips, engaging in a steaming battle, rolling and stroking together, saliva trailed down the corners of their mouths. They broke apart struggling for breath, their bodies were pressed as close together as humanly possible.

"Soul I think we should go somewhere else…" Maka looked up at her partner with longing. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to…"

"I couldn't be more sure Soul." At that, the Scythe grinned, his smile stretching ear to ear.

Before she could say anything, he lifted the girl into his arms bride style, arousing a blush from her cheeks. He walked them to his room and gently set her down on his bed. He climbed on, hovering over her, their faces were nearly touching.

"Maka, I'm new to this, so bear with me, kay?" Maka giggled and Soul thought his heart was going to stop, it had already skipped a beat.

"I am too Soul, so, same for me?" at that they slammed their lips together, creating more passion than both kisses before ever had. Their hands wandered clumsily and curiously along the sides, fronts, and backs, pretty much every part of their lover's bodies was being thoroughly searched. Even thought they thought this would be hard, clumsy, they both took to it naturally, letting their instincts take over. Soul escaped Maka's lips and trailed soft kisses down her neck and stopping at a spot in-between her shoulder and collar bone, where she seemed to moan loudest when touched there. He nipped and licked, which caused her to cry out.

"Ow! Wait!" he stopped immediately, wondering what he'd done wrong.

The green-eyed girl reached for Soul's mouth and pulled one of his lips aside, revealing sharp, pointed, teeth.

"Just don't bite so hard, alright?" Soul sighed in relief, and then nodded in agreement, bending down to continue his nibbles and licks. Slowly, Maka reached her hands underneath Soul and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling upwards, clearly wanted the useless garment off of him. He broke apart form her once more and complied, lifting the shirt over his head. He looked at her hungrily.

"You know this isn't fair right?" The scythe said cheekily. Maka giggled once more lifting her shirt off and tossing it aside. They looked at each other, immediately their hands cemented to the other, touching, feeling and exploring. Maka traced Soul's well-toned torso, sketching his firm abs and wide, scarred chest, caressing his broad shoulders and back. On the other hand, Soul was busy sliding his hand along the sides of his meister's smooth, slim body. Suddenly he reached her breasts, causing her to gasp, her limbs freezing, then falling to her sides. He salivated a little and continued to massage her now well-endowed chest through her bra. Soul had noticed it over the years, her chest had gotten big, and he guessed she was just a late bloomer. He regretted ever calling her tiny tits. He bent down and kissed her collarbone, trailing down her chest, while his hands were around her, unclasping her bra. The cloth was pulled off in one movement. Soul latched his mouth onto her right breast while massaging the left with his hand, causing Maka to emit whimpers and groans that were like the sweetest candy to his ears. He continued him ministrations for a bit, then the roles of his mouth and hand switched. He was in pure heaven, along with his lover. They could only think of each other now. He was surprised to hear Maka call out quietly.

"Soul, stop…" Maka was blushing as Soul quickly pulled away, wondering if he hurt her, if he messed up. She stayed silent for a while, red tined their faces.

Soul sat up on the bed leaned his head into his hand, he knew he blew it somehow; he just didn't know what he did.

_What did I do? It sounded to me like we both liked it…_

He didn't notice Maka climbing into his lap and hugging his chest to hers, she whispered into his ear…

"Soul…I need you…" he looked up, wondering if the voice was just his imagination. Whichever it was, it made his pants feel tighter.

"What…do you mean?" he was blushing brighter than he ever had, sweat gathered at his forehead.

"I mean…I need you…in me…"she hugged him tighter. Soul was befuddled, she wanted to have sex? With…him? NOW!

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" She pulled her head up and looked into his ruby orbs, and nodded vigorously. At that his wild side got loose for a little bit. He pinned her onto the bed, grinning hungrily at the pigtailed girl. He slid Maka's skirt off of her slender legs, taking it slowly as to tease her, now he had the advantage. He know how much SHE wanted this, and even though he probably wanted this more, she didn't know, giving him the upper hand. She moaned in pleasure as he did the same with her underwear, trailing his fingers along her thighs and calves.

The boy stared at his prize, a glistening naked girl below him, one who he loved with al of his heart. She was beautiful. Maka grabbed the hem of Soul's pants, eliciting a blush form him.

"Now THIS really isn't fair." She said coyly. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and brought them down with his boxers in one motion.

"Oh…wow…" Maka couldn't help but stare. It was the first time she had ever seen a real live…well…you-know-what, but from what she had heard and read about in books, Soul's was well above average. Soul was getting a little bit uncomfortable from Maka's staring. He cleared his throat.

"So…um…are you ready?" She snapped from her trance and looked up, blushing.

"Oh…yeah…" She laid down on her back with her legs spread open. Soul positioned himself at her entrance, then bent down and kissed her head.

"It will hurt at first, but I'll wait for you, okay?" he whispered. She nodded.

Once again positioned, he squeezed Maka's hand and thrust into her.

"AHHHHH!" the girl crushed Soul's hand and pulled their chests together, digging her nails into his back.

"Are you okay?" Soul was terrified, she looked like she was in so much pain, and there were tears in her eyes. She nodded biting her lip.

"I-I'm fine… keep going…" He thrust into her once more, causing them both to moan in ecstasy. Soul couldn't help but notice how incredibly tight her walls hugged his member.

"Soul…d-don't stop.."He slid in and out, passion fuelling each thrust. Maka bucked into him, causing their hot, sweaty bodies to slap together, colliding in steamy lust filled movements.

"Maka….Maka…" They moaned and groaned in harmony as their hearts beat in unison. The pair looked into each other's eyes and smashed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Maka could feel a coil tighten inside of her, as could Soul. All the pair understood at the moment, was each other. Nothing could stop them now. Their inner springs tightened and twisted, the pressure was becoming unbearable. They continued to rock the bed, holding each other, not ever wanting to let go.

They came together, shouting each other's names.

"MAKA!"

"SOUULLL…." She dug her nails into his back as the scythe released his hot seed into her pure body. Their mixed juices poured from her entrance and pooled around them. He left her body and they collapsed together, holding each other. Maka's head rested on Soul's scarred chest and he hugged her to him tightly.

"I love you Maka…" he kissed her forehead and brushed a hair from her face. She looked up to him and smiled, truly exhausted.

"I love you more Soul." She grinned and kissed his chest. Just as they were about to fall asleep, an alarm went off in the kitchen. Soul looked confused, but Maka's smile only brightened.

"By the way Soul…happy birthday!" at that, the pair fell asleep, hearts united.

* * *

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOOLOLOL! |:O

DONE!

next chapter involves *morninggg sexxxx*

happy birthday Soul!

sorry for it being so fucking late, im dissapointed with myself

(facepalm of shame...)

anyways....please review!

i like criticism aswell, so dont be afraid to be frank :P

love you all! 3


	7. Chapter 7: MORNING AFTER :P

OMGEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ

sorry so much guys! it's been forever. If this chapter seems rushed it's because it kind of is. i wrote it in less than an hour.

dont judge me

i wan't to personally thank Wolf Melody for you Supermegafoxyawesomehot advice and review :D 3  
i appreciate it and will cherish it foevzzz ^.^

anyhoo, im super sorry. theres halfsies lemon in this chappy but i promise shower sex in the next.

it will be  
slippery  
soapy  
drippy  
Foamy  
and steamy

so stick around ya hear?

luv ya 3

* * *

Maka's eyes flickered open, dark fuzzy blotches stopped her from being fully able to identify her surroundings. When her eyes were fully adjusted, she noticed she was on a bed, in Soul's room. Something that wasn't a pillow lay under her head. She looked up slowly, only to see her weapon fast asleep, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth; she was lying on his chest. She looked down and saw his arm wrapped protectively around her, like a blanket. She sat there for a moment and closed her eyes, pulling Soul's invisible film of body warmth over herself. Her eyes widened and she sat up with a start, the memories of the previous night suddenly came to her, pressuring a grin that stretched ear to ear.

_We actually DID it! I can't believe it!_

Her grin dissipated and a mischievous smirk crossed Maka's lips as a dirty thought entered her mind.

The pigtailed girl moved slowly down the mattress, making sure not to wake her sleeping partner up. He looked was so peaceful, it would be a shame if he was disturbed. She traveled underneath the covers until she reached her goal. The meister was hovering right over Soul's naked waist. Acting purely on desire, the half asleep girl started to tease and stroke his now rising member. Before she knew what she was doing she was gripping if firmly in both hand while she trailed kisses up and down his excited organ, blinded by instinct and lust.

"_YESSS MAKA…OH YEAH….d-don't stop…ohhh….unnn…." wow, she's amazing…I love her…so much… even if it's just a dream, it feels like she's really-_

_"mmmmhhhhh...nnnnmmmmm..."_

An arousing sound entered Soul' thoughts which pretty much turned on a switch saying wake up. Someone very near him was moaning, voluptuously I might add, and the overwhelming pleasure pulsing from the lower half of his body only grew stronger. The moaning continued in rhythm to the spurting vibrations he felt below his waist. Soul's eyes shot open.

"Mmmmpphhh….mmmhhmmnn….uhhhhnn…." The moaning was muffled, but clearly heard. He peered down his body, not daring to move anything but his eyes. There, right above where his groin lay, was a human sized lump, it's true form hidden by the comforter and sheets. What appeared to be the lump's head, seemed to be bobbing up and down in succession with the moans seeping from the covers. In one swift moment, the Scythe threw away the comforter to reveal his meister. There, Maka lay, kneeling naked over her weapon, back arched, face blushed and strained, drool stretched from the tip of her tongue onto the head of Soul's erect shaft, which the girl gripped in both hands. Soul's eyes widened, his mouth hung loose on its hinges and the inevitable blush he knew was coming crept it's way over his entire face. He bit his lip stifling embarrassing noises. His meister looked up to him, still firmly enthralling his member with her hands. She peered into his ruby orbs and, while licking her lips, breathed up to her partner, "oh, i'm sorry I woke you..." Saliva dripped thickly from her lower lip.

He came on her face (;P lol)

"Oh shit Maka! I'm so sorry! Where are the tissues! Geez i'm an idiot!.." Soul leapt his naked self off of the bed and scrambled around the room, turning the place upside down for a kleenex. Maka couldnt help but stifle a giggle. _*sigh*...leave it to Soul to ignore the blowjob I just gave him and be more worried about finding a tissue for my face...hmmmm... if he ignored that, let's see him try to ignore this ;D_

"Where in the hell are those tissues!" He was about to tear his hair out when he heard yet another alluring noise...  
"ohh SOoOuUL..." Maka chimed. The Silver haired boy turned toward the voice, at the bedroom doorway stood Maka, leaning against the doorway with only a towel on. His jaw threatened to unhinge once more , not to mention he had another erection which embarrassed him even more thoroughly because he wasn't wearing anything. He felt as though he was frozen in time and while in this state, he took some time to think his morning through...  
_What's gotten into her?_ _I didn't know Maka had this kind of, whaddya call it? alter ego? other side? anyways, it's far from a bad thing, it's pretty cool actually. The only problem is, when she's so amazing to me, how am I gonna make it up to her?...  
He shook himself from the trance and glued his eyes to the alluring figure in the doorway. She beckoned for him to come closer, he complied. When they were only about and inch away from each other, she whispered in a breathy voice, "Soul, you don't have to go to the trouble to look for something to clean my face off with, i'll just take a shower. Why don't you join me?" Soul swallowed his awe and went along with her, bending closer and whispering in her ear,  
"Only if I get to wash you first." Maka blushed bashfully, she tried so very hard to be confident this morning she was ecstatic that Soul caught on.  
YESSS! she's blushing! Thats is so cool! I guess I said something right!_

Soul tried to hold back his excitement, "I'll meet you in there then, i'll be waiting."  
Maka watched him walk down the hall into the bathroom. When she saw him close the door she practically jumped in the air. As for Soul, when he closed his door, he DID jump for joy. Once she had settled down, Maka cleared her breathing and headed down the hall. She stopped outside the door, both boy and girl anticipating what lay on the other side.

* * *

YAY! okay.

sorry again about being so late, but it's summer and I traveled, no computer :/

I'll back to ya as fast as i can 3


	8. Chapter 8: IMP AN

You guys will hate me for posting this authors note but i gotta clear some shit up:

I have a full free day on saturday so im just gonna write till i can't write no more, but until then heres the skinny...

NO Maka isn't pregnant, I put family because in a very soon chappy Spirit finds out what happened to his "little baby" and hilarity may ensue.

SUPER MEGA SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP, but i'm really nusy with sports and school, so yeah.

3 you guysssss


End file.
